Fates Rewritten
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Rose and Cyan made it away from Clover when they've met Jack, but... Jack wasn't lucky enough to escape Clover's grasp. He was thought dead at the age of five, which Silver Heart trained the twins, but the nightmare still came to Cyan, every year like clockwork, he has to face a new enemy sent from Clover, Jack, the phantom thief Joker. [Rated T for some blood]
1. Fates Rewritten

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Fates Rewritten**

"Jack!" Cyan yelled, waking up from his nightmare in sweat.

Ten years, ten years to try to forget, but it still came every year.

"Cyan!" His room's door burst open, revealing a very worried Rose, Roko and Queen, they noticed him and bit their lower lip. "Again, huh…?"

Cyan put his hands on his twin scars on his eyes, "Yeah."

* * *

Ten years ago, they were just five, innocent little children, everything was just fine, Jack, Queen, King training, finding Roko, the promise of Ai.

Until when Jack pulled a prank on his master, Silver Heart, everything went downhill in a flash.

"Jack!" The white haired man yelled, determined to catch the little runt who tied his hair on his bed. "You'll get half portions for dinner for a month!"

"Haha!" Jack laughed mischievously, he grabbed his bag at night and crept away. "Mission runaway a success."

Then his tummy growled, "Man, I am hungry."

He rushed out to a little dirt path but to be startled by a cart with two children his age.

"Ah!" He yelled, and backflipped onto a tree behind. "Watch it!"

The blue and pink haired children look at him in awe, then the blue kid yelled, "You were the one to get in the path!"

A crack was heard from the tree, and the branch where Jack was standing collapsed. "Ah!"

"Watch out!" He heard, he braced for impact on a rock he was about to fall to, but it never came. "What?" He saw he was engulfed in by a pink light, floating in midair with his belongings.

"Rose, don't use your power, it could kill you!" The blue boy told his sister to stop this… Trickery?

Jack fell to the ground landing on his head.

"Big brother, I'm fine!" The pink girl assured, panting a bit.

"Wow! How did you do that? Can I do that? Can you teach me how to do that?!" Jack's eyes sparkled with curiosity and amazement.

"No, you can't," The blue boy said sternly. "That power belongs to Rose alone."

"So, your name's Rose, huh?" Jack asked. "A fitting name."

"You need to forget everything you saw just now," The blue boy continued. "I'm Cyan."

"Are you twins?" Jack asked as they sat near a stream.

"Yes," The said spontaneously.

"What food do you like the best?"

"Apple pie!"

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Definitely the big panda!"

"What do you do on your day offs?"

"Um… Sleep in?"

"Hahaha! This is so cool!" Jack laughed and stumbled on his rock he was sitting, his stomach growled. "Heh, heh."

"You can come eat at our village," Rose offered. "I need to show you something."

"Wow! This place is cool!" Jack exclaimed at he witnessed the large cave with ancient drawings.

"This is the drawings of the ancient witches," Rose explained, pointing to the carvings. "That, is the staff of Kairos, the staff can control the witch that controls time."

"Every few decades, a witch is born," Cyan said. "You need to promise that you need to forget what you saw."

"Do you have siblings?" Rose asked Jack, while riding to the village on their cart.

"No, but I do have partners that I train with," Jack said. "My dream is to become a phantom thief!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Having partners…" Rose thought.

"Nah, no it's not! One time he replaced my tea with dipping sauce…" Jack growled under his breath,

"Dipping sauce?" Rose asked.

"No, no! It's nothing!" Jack quickly shook his hands to deny the fact.

Jack's phone started to ring, and he picked it up and saw who the caller was. "Oh, it's one of my partners!"

"Hello?" Jack asked, but got an ear deafening reply.

"Jack, grandpa found out your secret! He's coming right to your location!" Queen said in his room, with the dummy and King laughing super hard.

"Ah!" Jack shook with fear, he looked at Rose and Cyan who was confused with the conversation he had, a light bulb hit his head.

"Why do I have to wear your clothes?" Cyan asked, looking at the outfit he had been forced to put on.

"You two look so alike!" Rose exclaimed, while Jack putting blue hairspray on his white hair.

The three took a picture with a very awkward Cyan, and Rose chuckled.

"I'm going to show this to the village!" Rose said, then a sound like running was heard.

"Jack!" The white haired man yelled, mistaking Cyan for Jack, he scooped him up and running away, saying something like, "You'll get ten times extra training!"

"Will big brother be okay?" Rose asked dumbfounded on their way to the village.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I'll sneak back later," Jack said, and his stomach growled again. "Can we eat first?"

"Sure!" Rose said.

"I said I want to be a phantom thief, but I haven't figured out my name yet," Jack said.

"Name, huh?" Rose thought, holding a card with her magic into her hand. "How about Joker?"

"Joker, huh?" Jack thought. "I think I'll, use it!"

The horse that was pulling the cart suddenly started fidgeting, "Easy, girl, easy!" Rose tried to calm the creature down, but it has only gotten worse.

"What happened?!" Jack yelled at the sight of a burning village.

"We have to go see!" Rose said.

They ran into the burning village recklessly, but found only ashes of the houses.

"Elder!" Rose went beside the fallen adult, who desperately tried to get the words out.

"They attacked the village, and stole the staff of Kairos," The man coughed, and passed out again.

" _Find the witch that controls time!"_ The words echoed through Jack's mind, there was one thing to do, get Rose out of here.

"We have to go!" Jack said, pulling Rose back. "They're after you!"

They ran on a bridge, surrounded by men with masks, Jack threw a card out of instinct and grazed the man's mask. "Little runt!"

"Capture the witch!" A man ordered.

"Faster! Faster!" Silver Heart yelled.

"I'm not Jack! I'm Cyan!"

King and Queen laughing from a side thinking this is just another prank.

"He should really think of better lies huh?" They laughed, but shocked to see 'Jack', fell into a puddle of water.

"What are you doing?" Silver Heart asked, and surprised to see a blue haired boy stick out.

"I am Cyan!" Cyan cried out.

"Rose, stand back," Jack silently said to Rose, backing up, he looked at the mask, remembering a shadow from his own childhood.

"Professor Clover?!" Jack yelled, suddenly getting afraid. "S-stay back!"

"Ah, you again, runt, you were hard to kill!" Clover said, and fired an electric blast where Jack was standing, but he dodged instantly with Rose.

He kept firing blasts at them, making each jump harder and harder, Clover, impressed by the boy's skills, even with such little training, he began to lose interest of the witch.

He changed his target, not to Jack, but to Rose. "Rose!"

Time has stopped, not because of Rose's powers, it stopped for the incoming Silver Heart, Queen, King, Cyan and Rose.

Rose opened her eyes to see the sacrificial lamb that just saved her, she wished she hadn't…

"Jack…" Rose whimpered, looking at the fallen silver haired boy, the brown wooden bridge was stained red, along with Jack's silver hair.

" _Run…"_ That was the last words that Jack said to Rose.

"Jack!" King yelled out to his fallen companion.

Queen was in tears, she couldn't believe that this happened at all, her friend, her brother…

 _Dead…?_

"Jack…?" Rose cried out, to the fallen boy. "Please answer me…"

"Clover," Silver Heart growled, clenching his fist. "You will pay!"

He was about to charge at the masked man, but the area was covered in smoke.

"JACK!" They all yelled, and the last voices he could hear before falling completely into darkness.

* * *

"Jack…" Cyan said to himself, looking at the photo years ago, illuminated by the moonlight itself, tears fell to the frame, and looking at his wardrobe, hanging a purple suit, a hat and a cape, with a cape on it.

He wanted to honor his fallen friend's legacy, but he's too heartbroken to be called a light Joker, not even Joker, he's too broken hearing those words.

He became, Shadow Joker, the dark side of a Joker...


	2. A Mission With Spade

**Fates Rewritten**

 **A Mission With Spade**

"Okay, Hachi, stay quiet, okay?" Shadow told his clumsy ninja assistant.

"Okay!" Hachi chirped up. "I'm so excited!"

"Shh!" Shadow punched Hachi's head down. "We need to find out who has been stealing my name!"

* * *

"Dark Eye, we are supposed to reach the treasure in-" Spade was cut off by the sounds of a shattering window, a boy, with a red suit and a purple cape, along with a golden J symbol on his right chest, and a blue hat to match it, in the dark, Spade thought that was Shadow and greeted him like usual.

"Oh, hi, Shadow, guess we're after the same treasure," Spade smiled, but unexpectedly, the man kicked Dark Eye and he was slammed into the wall, Spade running to help his assistant.

"Shadow! What are you doing?!" King yelled, earning a glare that flashed blue for a second from the mystery man, who grabbed the treasure, he then threw some playing cards around the place, causing the walls to explode. "Shadow!"

The police soon came in to see the damage, "Freeze!"

The mystery man didn't even get fazed, he just reached for the pin lightly and threw it on the ground, white smoke soon covered the place, which caused a childhood memory to come back.

" _Jack!"_

Spade shook his head to try to forget the past, it's impossible to forget something like that.

"Master Spade?" Dark Eye said, holding his stomach. "Are you okay?"

Spade snapped out of his trance, "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

"Mr Shadow!" Hachi yelled, rushing from the corridors of the house.

"Five more minutes…" Shadow whispered in his sleep.

"You have to see this!" Hachi said as he pulled Cyan to the living room where King was.

"This is DJ Peacock from the Underground Network News," The TV reported. "Earlier today, the museum was attacked, reports and the cameras proved to be the work of none other than Shadow Joker!"

"That wasn't me!" Cyan yelled. "I was asleep!"

"I know, Shadow, I met him last night," King said. "Oh, Dark Eye, please get us some tea!"

They found Dark Eye shivering from fear behind the door.

"Oh, the person who attacked you was just an imposter, no need to be afraid," King smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, yes, Mr Spade," Dark Eye said. "Right away."

* * *

"Hachi, just play cameraman," Shadow said, in a tuxedo with his hair let down. "Don't blow our cover."

"Yes, Mr Shadow," Hachi said.

They walked towards the table holding the priceless treasure, the Gemini Crown.

"So now we have the Gemini crown, that the fake Joker sent an advance notice for," Shadow said, laughing mentally.

"Ah!" Everyone gasped, as the power went out, people started panicking as surrounded by darkness.

"Everybody! Do not panic!" Oniyama yelled out and the power came on again.

"That was close-" Hachi sighed then noticed the missing crown. "Ah!"

"Close the exits, he couldn't have gone far!" Oniyama ordered the police.

"Yes, sir!" They replied.

"There's no need," Shadow said calmly. "The thief who stole the crown is still here."

"And how do you know?" Oniyama asked.

"Look around the table everyone," Shadow gestured.

White powder was spread around the table, leaving a set of footprints obvious, which lead to… Ginko.

"No way!" Momo called out. "Ginko!"

"So you're Joker, Ginko!" Oniyama pointed at his purple hair assistant.

She laughed coldly, and removed her disguised. "That's right, Shadow!"

"What?!" Oniyama shouted. "Shadow?!"

"Grr," Shadow growled slightly, and revealed himself, examining the 'imposter'.

His hat and silver hair covered the most of his face, even so, he still held the crown in his arms.

"Who are you?! Stealing my name like that!" Shadow yelled.

The red suited man flinched a little. "Your name? I used that name since I was five," The man said coldly.

Shadow also flinched, five? Silver hair? That reminded him of someone he once knew…

"Arrest those phantom thieves!" Oniyama said, suddenly all the exits were closed for them.

"Are you kidding me?" The man said, and slipped some cards into his hand secretly, but Shadow noticed that, and ran to cover with Hachi.

He jumped out of the holes from the explosion, Oniyama not far from behind.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shadow said as he used his umbrella to defend himself from the boy's card attacks, he hadn't said anything since they started fighting, the only time he saw part of his face, was just a bright blue flash.

"Give it up," The boy spoke, coldly, that brings shivers down anyone's spine.

"No, way!" Shadow huffed.

"Really?" He said. "Kaitou Spade."

They stopped, Shadow stopped. "How did you figure?" Then his disguise blew off, literally.

"Why should I tell you?" He said. "Your plan is not going to work Shadow."

He told the Oniyama getting out of the pool- He didn't even turn around- No, he didn't even move a muscle.

"My turn," He said, shooting some cards at them.

"Ah!" Hachi yelled, dodging some cards that almost grazed him.

"This is bad," Shadow said to himself.

"Darn right it is," The boy said, pinning the two down in a flash, which they didn't have time to even react.

"Ouch…!" Spade groaned, trying to get on his feet, but pinned down by a pain on his hands and feet, he looked at them, they were bleeding hard and killing him.

"Grr…" Shadow just growled, the boy just raised his playing card high, ready for the final strike, in front of the full moon, King swore he remembered someone he knew and left in a second, no, not now.

They closed their eyes, bracing for impact for the blow.

It never came. "No, not this again!" Shadow thought to himself, rethinking the incident ten years ago…

They opened their eyes and saw the boy frozen in place, his card slipped out of his hand, and he fell to the solid ground.

"Queen…!" King sighed, but noticed her sword stained with blood. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't kill him, I just, just had to save you guys!" Queen said, her sword falling to the ground.

"Big brother!" Rose yelled from behind, seeing how hurt was her brother, made her worry, a lot.

"I'm fine," Shadow said, using his umbrella as a support. "At least we can see who he was."

"If you're sure…" Queen said, supporting Spade.

Shadow moved forward to the lifeless body of his attacker, he went in front of him, and reached for his hat.

He removed it.

* * *

" _Jack!"_

No, please no.

The memory ten years ago relapsing in Rose's mind, the silver stained by red. Those confident blue eyes…

The nightmare was real, was that really… Jack?

"No," Spade stammered. "I-it can't be…"

Dark Eye gasped, the scar on his eye proved it, the physical twin of Cyan.

"Jack…?"


	3. The Past

**Fates Rewritten**

 **The Past**

"Did that," King sighed, letting Queen bandage his wounded limbs, sighing again. "Just happen…?"

Queen's eyes dimmed down more, she mouthed these words, before letting sobs take over her cracked voice. "It did."

"Why would he do that to us?!" Cyan wanted to slam the table with his bandaged arm, but Rose stopped him.

"Big brother, calm yourself," Rose sighed. "We're taking this as hard as you…"

"Harder," King said under his breath, was this really the same Jack he met on the ship? When he gained a new family?

The group was sighing as hard as a tornado, the lights opened in the living room and the sounds of a door. "Oh, hey, what's everybody doing here? Aren't you on a mission to find the imposter?"

Silver Heart noticed the expressions on the teen's faces, "Is it about that, incident, ten years ago?"

"No, grandpa," Queen said. "We found the imposter."

"Well then, why the long faces? You should be happy finding your copy." Silver Heart said questionably.

They didn't say a thing, then Rose stood up, and gestured for him to follow her.

Walking down the corridors was a daily routine for Rose, she walked these halls at least a thousand times, no less, but, this halls seem to go down forever.

"Here," Rose opened the door, but stood by the doorway, letting her master walk in alone.

The room was illuminated by the moonlight alone, the room had a single bed, there laid… Jack.

"Is this…" Silver Heart stammered, staring at the lifeless body of the silver haired boy. "Jack?"

"Yes," Rose said turning away.

"After all these years…" Silver Heart said to himself, reaching out to touch his silver hair, after ten years, he stopped to see the bandages that he's wrapped in.

He pulled the blanket away from his chest, and saw all the cuts, scars and bruises he's covered in, it's hard to even find a perfect patch of skin.

"Oh, Jack…" Silver Heart said silently. "What has Clover done to you…?"

He touched his head, feeling something stuck to his head, he went to see it closer, but his blue eyes suddenly sprung open.

Silver Heart backed away a little, as Jack got on his feet, he held his wounds in pain.

"You need to rest," Rose said, and supported him.

Jack pushed her away and looked at them with emotionless eyes. "Get away from me."

"We just want to help," Silver Heart said. "We're your family."

"Family?" Jack snorted. "I don't have any family."

"We are," Rose said. "Don't you remember us? When you saved me…?"

"I did," Jack rolled his eyes. "I was stupid back then."

"Jack…" Rose pleaded.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"It's who you are…" Silver Heart said.

"Shut up!" Jack said. "You don't know what I've been through these ten years!"

* * *

"You are weak!" Clover yelled, sending another shock through the young boy.

"Argh!" Jack cried out. "S-stop please…!"

"Weaklings do not survive," Clover said coldly. "Another session."

"No! Please! No more…!" Jack cried, burns covering his body, hurting even worse when Clover's men dragged him away, despite his struggling.

"You will pay for this, w-when I become a phantom thief, I will kick your butt!" Jack yelled to Clover.

"You little runt!" Doubt yelled. "Give him an hour more!"

"Yes, mamn," The men said.

* * *

Years later, Jack became Kaitou Joker, a cold, murderous killer, his blue eyes lost it's confidence and shine years ago.

He took on the name Joker, which was his lost friend's promise, he wore a suit that covered all his scars from the world.

His pain-resistance was higher than any of the phantom thieves, through years of electricity sessions.

The skills of Jack were higher than others, but his skills were only for killing.

He had become, phantom thief, Kaitou Joker.

* * *

"What's happening?" Queen rushed over, hearing some shouts. "Jack? You're awake?"

"Don't call me that!" Joker yelled. "The Jack you knew is dead years ago."

"No he's not," Rose said. "You saved me once, I'm going to help you back."

"Not a chance," Joker said. "Do you even know what he did to me?!"

"No, we don't," Silver Heart said. "We can help you now."

"Like?" Joker raised an eyebrow. "All those years." He pulled his suit and changed back into his uniform. "Next time."

"Jack, wait-" Queen yelled out to him but he leaped out of the window, ignoring the pain. "Jack…"

A card was shot through the window, leaving the card stuck into the wooden floor.

"What's this…?" Rose asked with a tired voice.

Queen picked it up and read it out loud.

"Stop trying to save me, I am beyond saving, I am not the Jack you once knew years ago." Queen had tears in her diamond eyes. "Why, why would he do this?!"

King and Cyan hid behind the doorway, they heard everything…

"Is this really it?" King asked slightly.

"I-I don't know…" Cyan sighed.

* * *

Joker looked at the window where Queen read his note.

Why does this hurt him so much?

Does he still have feelings for them?

Ten years, still, he couldn't forget them.

The cheers, the laughs, the past…

All gone like the dust in wind.

Once friends- no, family, can be torn apart in a second.

He shed a single tear with his scarred eye.

"I'm sorry…"


	4. Day Off

**Fates Rewritten**

 **Day Off**

"King, you really should rest," Queen sighed at the stupidly stubborn King, who was trying to walk on his feet.

"Not now," King clenched his teeth, ignoring the pain that's stopping him from moving.

"Men," Rose sighed, looking at her brother. Who keeps hitting himself in the head because of his legs.

"Ouch!" Cyan said, running his hand through his head.

"You need to rest," Rose said, helping Cyan.

"But," Cyan tried to protest but he was cut off.

"But now you two are hurt and can't go anywhere without our support, we are going to take a day off," Queen stated.

"You two, stay put," Rose said.

"First, we're going to the sauna," Queen said. "I'm trusting grandpa and Hachi on this one."

"What?!" They both yelled. "We can't go like this!"

"Use image gum, geez," Rose sighed. "You are going, no matter what."

"Fine," They surrendered because they know how stubborn girls are.

* * *

"This is _not_ fine!" They both yelled, when at the entrance of the sauna. "Of all of the places we have to go here?!"

They pointed at the sauna which has a portrait of Mr Kaneari, the filthy nasty billionaire.

"Well, it's the only place _big_ enough for anyone to run into everywhere but you," Queen said. "Come on."

* * *

"I hate this place," Cyan sighed while getting into the sauna half naked.

"Give me a break, I despise him," King laughed bitterly, even his wounds started to feel a little better.

"But it is relaxing," Cyan sighed, his long hair tied up. "Unfortunately."

King just stared. "Wait, is that-" He pointed at a silver haired boy, he noticed them, and disappeared in a flash. "Nevermind."

"What was that?" Cyan asked.

"Nothing," King shook his head, nah, what are the chances that _he'd_ come here?

They were taking their time to enjoy this sauna, but a huge splash interrupted them.

"What gives?" Cyan said, covering his eyes with one hand. "Seriously?"

"You phantom thieves draw the line here indeed!" Kaneari yelled, on a duck float.

"Um, we didn't do anything," King said. "We just came to relax."

"Don't play games with me!" Oniyama yelled, pulling out a card. "You even sent an advance notice!"

"That's not us," Cyan said. "Remember, 'detective'?"

Oniyama thought for a while. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you two."

"And, here goes the weird-a-thon," King sighed.

The two relaxing phantom thieves were resting, they saw a flash of white, and some on their hair was cut.

"Hey!" King yelled, turning around to find the attacker.

"King…" Cyan said, looking at the object that was aiming for them. "Jack's here."

"What do you mean?" King asked, turning around, and the stone wall had a card sticking out of it, Joker.

"It's going to explode! Run!" Cyan said, bracing for impact.

"You're kidding!" King said, loading up his ice gun, and shot the bomb-card. "Phew."

Unexpectedly, it still went off, knocking both of them backwards, it didn't do much damage, because it was underwater, it still did hurt.

"Oh, great," King gritted his teeth.

"What happened indeed!" Kaneari yelled, looking at the damage. "You wretched phantom thieves indeed!"

"We didn't do it, give us a break!" Cyan yelled out of frustration.

Kaneari pulled out a remote, "This Hellwater is going to be a true hell indeed!" Then he cranked the heat up a lot.

"What?" King said, and noticed the water started to immerse bubbles, he could feel his body heating up intensely. "Argh!"

The two climbed up to a nearby rock, along with Oniyama and some policeman.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Oniyama yelled, clinging on that rock for dear life.

"You're crazy!" King yelled, everyone in the sauna got out in a flash- except for one.

"Um…" Joker said, with a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

" _You're_ crazy!" Oniyama yelled to Jack.

"Pfft, weaklings," He scoffed.

"Jack, what are you doing here?!" Cyan yelled.

"I said, don't call me that!" Joker snapped.

"Get out of there! You'll die of heat!" Oniyama said nervously.

"For weaklings," He rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?!" Oniyama yelled.

"I said, for weak-lings," Joker said.

"I'll show you weak!" Oniyama yelled, and touched the water with his toe. "Aiiiee!"

"As I said, _weak_ ," Joker mocked.

"Why are you here anyway?" King asked. "You're not going after the great diamond, are you?"

"Correct, but I don't see any competition, so..." Joker said. "I took my time."

"Jack-" Cyan started.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Joker snapped louder than ever.

"Joker, I know you've been training under Clover for ten years, but this is insane! What did he do to you?! Shock with a hundred volts everyday?! Threw you into a volcano?!" Cyan said sarcastically.

"That was surprisingly correct, but, a hundred and _fifty_ , so yes," Joker said calmly. Everyone jaws dropped.

"Okay, this is really, really, _really_ insane," King said, both hurting for his friend's pain and feeling really awkward.

"Well, as someone's too dumb to freeze the water with his ice-gun, I'm taking the great diamond," Joker said sarcastically. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"As much as I hate to say, King, he's right," Cyan whispered. Which I don't."

* * *

"Boy, it sure is noisy at the men's side," Queen said.

"I hope they don't get into trouble," Ai said worriedly.

"Of course they won't, grandpa and Hachi are watching them!" Queen said.

"Oh, how bad will that turn out?" Rose joked.

* * *

Snap.

"Ah! I broke my back!" Silver Heart said.

"Mr Silver Heart! Are you okay?!" Hachi said worriedly.

"No!"

* * *

"Not good at all," Queen said. "Should we check on them?"

"And go to the men's side?" Rose said. "I'm not against it, but it feels weird."

"Good point," Queen stated. "Image gum?"

"Yes, but I'll be wearing my suit underneath." Ai said.

* * *

"You just won't give up, will you?" Joker sighed, looking at the people surrounding him. "Take this!" He shot several cards in multiple directions, each grazing the people by a bit, Cyan and King dodged.

Soon, everyone passed out. "What did you do?!" King yelled.

"Sleeping poison," Joker said calmly. "They'll wake up, eventually."

"At least he doesn't kill," Cyan said silently.

"Do I? Sorry buddy, lost count," Joker said.

"Okay, you're no phantom thief, you're a murderer!" King pointed at his former friend, partner.

"Woah, I don't kill, _King_ ," Joker said, spitting King's name out like poison in his mouth. "I bring them back to Clover, he's the one who kills."

"And when back then when you tried to kill us?!" Cyan yelled.

"Explain that!" King said.

Joker didn't even flinch. "Like how he killed your parents, King."

King froze, Clover killed his parents…?!

"I-I…" King said silently. "H-he killed my parents?!"

"You're not the only one, King," Joker growled. "He killed Queen's. And mine!"

"Jack…" Cyan said silently.

"Shut up, Cyan, shouldn't you protect your sister?!" Joker said, pointing at three men approaching through the dark, their disguises blew off and it was the girls.

"What are you doing here?!" King yelled. "This is the men's side!"

"And?!" Queen yelled, with tears in her eyes. "Clover killed my parents! And I care about going into the men's side?!"

"This is a yawn-a-thon," Joker snorted, and climbed up to the golden statue of Kaneari, holding the great diamond.

"Get down here!" Ai yelled.

"Why should I?" Joker scoffed.

"Because," King said. "We want to help you, that's what families do."

Joker froze. "Family? Help me? I don't have _family_."

"We are," Rose said, tears coming down from her pink eyes, looking at the scar of his chest, how he saved her, ten years ago.


	5. What Now?

**Fates Rewritten**

 **What To Do…?**

"Okay, it's been a month since the sauna incident, and you two are creeping me out," Cyan said from the living room, the kitchen had a gloomy arua surrounding it.

"You think you would come back faster when you knew who killed your parents when you were five?!" Queen yelled.

"Calm down," Rose said, trying to get them be themselves. "You came back faster ten years ago…"

"That was different, we knew he'd want us to be happy even he was gone," King sighed. "And now...:"

"I'm sure Jack is still savable," Cyan sighed.

"At this point, I'm doubting myself," Queen sighed harder.

* * *

"Ah, Joker, I take it you're successful with your mission?" Doubt asked, he flinched to hear the sound of her voice, but he hid it well.

"Yes, lady Doubt," Joker said emotionlessly.

"Very well, you may go to your room," She said.

The empty halls of the building was dark enough already, it was quiet as it is, only footsteps were heard.

How many years had he walked this place?

How many times he had to train with broken bones?

How many times, did he had to help himself?

He lost count…

"Why do I have to do this…?" He asked himself, doubting himself. "Is this what I've supposed to be…?"

Only time could tell, which he didn't have. A luxury he couldn't afford.

Time was running out.

Only he, himself knew about his pain.

He entered a room so dark, illuminated by the moonlight, it had a single bed, a table with some tools, and a book, filled with pictures of his past.

Turning the book open, fliiping through pages by pages.

When he first met Queen, she was only a baby back then.

When he and Queen found King on that cruise ship…

And…

When he met Rose and Cyan.

A tear was shed on the picture of the last photo that they took together.

"Is this really what I've become?"

* * *

"And how do you know he's still savable?!" King lost his cool, not something he would do. Uh oh.

"Did you see how he reacted when I said he was our family? He still has feelings for us," Rose explained, trying to get away from the kitchen.

"I guess you're right," King sighed.

"And, judging he didn't kill us when he had the chance, so…" Cyan said. "... Yeah."

"Today's the eleventh year, huh?" Queen sobbed. "Only difference, that he's our enemy!"

"I guess it was better with him gone," Cyan groaned.

"Cyan!" Everyone yelled at him.

"This hurts me just as much as you guys do!" Cyan protested.

* * *

Nightfall, Cyan didn't dared to sleep, he knew the nightmare would come, but this time will tear him more than before.

He still couldn't fight the sleepiness, and he eventually drifted off.

* * *

" _Jack!"_

No, this nightmare was worse enough, how could it be more worse?

This was different, right after the image when Jack sacrificed himself to protect Rose, a new scene came.

"Please, stop it! Please…" He saw young Jack hurt all over, he had blood stains everywhere on his clothing.

"Give him an extra hour of the session!" Doubt yelled. Oh, how he hates her.

The guards with masks dragged him away without mercy, every movement of the young boy seemed to hurt as hell.

"Jack…" Cyan sighed, looking in horror as the 'session', they were talking about.

How could they do this to a five-year-old?!

The scene switched again, Jack seemed to be a bit older, eleven, maybe.

He saw him alone in his room with fresh scars, he was taking painkillers on his own, a cut seemed to be the worst, what hurt Cyan most is to see him stitching his wound by himself, every wince was hearable.

The final scene came. This was _the_ worst one.

That's when he became Kaitou Joker.

He was forced to _kill_ a man.

It wasn't a real human, mainly it's just a robot that can disguise itself to be anyone, it has some features that makes the robot looks like it had emotions and everything.

Even Jack knowing it was a fake when he sliced the robot's chest, the robot got damaged and changed back to it's protoform, it still tore his world apart.

Jack, or now Kaitou Joker, went to the museum to steal the treasure Spade was going after.

He could see Jack clearly now, he shed tears while blowing the walls up, rubble flew everywhere, shredding his world apart piece by piece.

* * *

"Argh!" Cyan woke up, and clenched his head in horror, his golden eyes shed more tears, he looked around because of someone touching his shoulder.

"King," Cyan said softly. "I know what happened to him."

"Clover," King said. "We all know."

"H-how…?" Cyan asked.

"We all share the nightmare, Cyan," Queen sighed. "Just, different perspectives."

"Your's are the worst," Rose said.

"He still has feelings for us, that proves that he isn't too far gone, yet," Cyan clenched his fists. "We've got to defeat Clover."


	6. Jack's Secret, To His Own

**Fates Rewritten**

 **Jack's Secret, To His Own**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Queen asked silently, walking through the halls.

"I spent years finding his hiding spot, I'm sure," King said.

"Why on earth do you want to do that?" Rose asked.

"I helped him," Cyan said.

"Not now, how are we going to find Clover, Mr Shadow?" Hachi said silently.

"And this place is surrounded by guards," Queen said.

"Can you two just trust me?" Cyan said in annoyance. "How big is this place anyway?"

"Okay, where did you get the information about this place?" Rose asked.

"Um… Found it when I put a tracker on Jack three months ago?" King said.

"And?" Queen raised an eyebrow.

"The last signal it gave me showed here, so I took a chance," King said light-heartily.

"You didn't have the heart to tell us?" Roko asked.

"Who had the heart?" King asked back.

Walking down the dark halls were already scary enough, especially for Hachi, and constant laughs and yells of pain.

Queen and Rose's goosebumps came out with full force.

"Are we there yet?" Cyan asked lazily.

"We don't even know where we're going!" Queen yelled out of annoyance and frustration with full force, but slapped her mouth immediately.

Echoes were heard throughout the place, and soon there were echoes of guards yelling. "Intruders!"

"Well, thanks a lot Queen, saves them a lot of trouble from them finding us," Cyan said sarcastically, starting to pick up the pace.

"Thanks to you, for your constant annoyance," Queen said back. "We've got to hide!"

"There, in that room!" Roko pointed with one of his long ears at a dark room in the corner.

* * *

Slam!

The door of the dark room was slammed shut behind them, they caught their breaths one by one.

"That- That was close," King panted.

"Easy, Mr Spade, you might get a fever again," Dark Eye said.

"I'm fine, Dark Eye," King said.

"Where are we, and why is this room so dark?" Hachi asked. "It gives me the c-c-chills."

"Where is the light switch?" Queen asked, looking and moving her hands through the walls, and found a button, she pushed it down and the lights gradually turned on.

"Well, that's settled," Queen brushed off her hands and saw… Blood on her hands.

"Ah!" Queen yelled from fear and shock, she looked at the wall, there were blood stains leading from the wall to the switch. "What is this place?! A Torture room?!"

She heard no replies from her companions, she turned to look for them, but found them still in their places. "Guys?"

She looked at the direction they were looking to, which was the inside of the room, she froze.

A table had something like a hand held burner (The ones which is like a pad with strips on it, the pad heats up like fire), bandages, salt, some stitching tools, needles, unknown medicine/chemicals, a small pocket knife, cotton and pills, there were even blood stains on the table and the chair.

King almost passed out by seeing the amount of fresh blood-stained cotton in the disposal bin.

Hachi turned his head to the right, and officially passed out from shock.

Roko and Dark Eye supported him, but the sight he saw wasn't pretty at all.

That was the bed.

Jack's suit laid there messily, each seemed to have blood on them as well, a single book laid there, opened to a certain page, Cyan resisted the urge to pass out, and walked towards the book lying on the white bed stained with red.

Cyan reached to hold the book, but his hand froze in midair.

The page had three pictures, one was he and Roko, the other was with Queen and King, what really sent Cyan to shed a tear was the last picture.

"Jack… you kept this photo all the time…?" Cyan sobbed silently, holding the photo, when Jack first met Cyan and Rose.

"Big brother…" Rose said silently, and went to support her brother.

A wince of pain snapped them out of their trances, the group turned their heads to the source of the sound immediately.

Another door.

It was slight open, a little light was seen from out here, they opened the door a little more, and tried to focus their eyes on a seemingly silver shadow.

What surprised them the most, was Roko touching them from behind, carrying a book.

"Roko, what's this?" Queen whispered.

"Read the title," Roko whimpered, his ears drooping more than usual.

"Not now, later," King said, focusing more on the person inside that room.

* * *

What's the scar today?

Joker checked his arms and chest. Of course it's this again.

He winced a little while _burning_ the skins together with the burner, letting a gasp of pain escape his mouth.

Those wounds acting up again, they won't recover from his constant training or missions, even if they did, it would either leave a small scar or a huger one.

Why do I have to do this to myself…?

Looking at some papers, he sighed.

Time is a luxury, it can't even be stole.

* * *

"I'm calling dibs on the last blow on Clover," Cyan growled.

"Save some for me," King growled, but the door got slammed into their faces. "Ow…"

"What are you doing here?!" Joker yelled, King rubbed his poor nose.

"I thought he was hurt!" Queen said to Queen.

"Sometimes he needs a break," Rose said awkwardly.

"We came to help you," Cyan said, his voice a little flattened thanks to his flat nose.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T NEED HELP!" Joker yelled to the top of is lungs, but to end up in a coughing fit.

He wasn't just coughing, he was coughing out _blood_.

(I know, I don't know what else to write)

"You can't overwork yourself," Rose said worriedly.

"Really?" Joker rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight you, just get out."

"Everyone need help sometimes," Queen said.

"And not everyone needs others to help," Joker scoffed, and laid on his bed. "Get out or I'll call the guards."

* * *

"What's this, Roko?" Cyan asked on King's zeppelin.

"The one I told you about earlier," Roko sighed.

"It looks like a journal," Dark Eye said.

"It really does," King said.

Opening the book, they found the first few pages handwriting were a little messy, they then read the date.

"This was written ten years ago," King said, continuing to read.

 **13/4/07**

 **The first day with Clover, my friends must think I'm dead, that's why they didn't look for me. I hope I will grow up to be an awesome phantom thief to get back on King's face for swapping my barley tea with dipping sauce and kick Clover's butt.**

"King," All eyes were on the blue haired boy.

"I was _four_ then," King groaned.

"Um…" Roko looked at King with a raised eyebrow.

 **27/9/08**

 **I have to forget about my friends, Clover put something in my head, it hurts like hell! If I only remember them, it will just make me more difficult to move on. I hope they will stay happy without me.**

The group gasped at the journal, he was six, and he started to swear.

 **05/3/10**

 **Is this what I'm destined for? Just to kill? No, I haven't crossed the line yet, never. I guess King and Queen don't even mind I'm gone, right? I mean, he keeps pulling pranks on me back then, mainly I pushed him out of my airship.**

"King, you got pushed out from an airship?!" Cyan yelled.

"Shut up," Queen snapped. "This was written just yesterday, and it's really long.

 **10/3/17**

 **It's been awhile since I've seen King and Queen, looks like Cyan and Rose trained with them, they changed so much since we've last met. And King really grew up to be a phantom thief.**

 **This might be the last time I will be seeing them, I can't control my own body more and more times a day, reports say it's because of that chip in my head, of course I tried removing it, but it's too far down.**

 **How many times had I tried to kill myself? I lost count.**

 **Wait, why was I even born in the first place? Maybe everyone's lives would be easier without me.**

 **The only thing that kept me going into Clover's full-control, was my old memories of the past, I can't fight forever, no one can.**

 **-Kaitou Joker-**

"Oh, Jack…" Queen cried.

"W-what does he mean he can't control his body?!" King yelled, tears streaming down from his face.

"He did mention a chip inside his head," Cyan stated, hiding his cracked voice.

"So he'll just become a robot?!" Queen yelled.

"Only time could tell," Rose sighed. "A luxury we can't afford."

* * *

" _Only time could tell who I really am,_

 _But who knows where my demons go then."_

-Nyx-

" _Fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering is the path to the dark side."_

-Master Yoda-

* * *

 **To anyone who reads my stories, I would like to thank you for reading this chapter, this took me three hours to write, yet many people say I'm crazy.**

 **Thank you.**


	7. Journey To Insanity

**Fates Rewritten**

 **Journey To Insanity**

"Anyone up for some curry?" Hachi said to the depressed group, trying to help cheer them up, so far, nothing's working. At all.

"Not now Hachi," Cyan moaned. "Go help yourself."

"B-but," Hachi stammered. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday!"

"We know," King groaned, mainly because of his headache. "How can someone eat right now?"

"Good point," Hachi said silently. "Then, I'll leave them in the kitchen, you can go heat them up."

"Okay, Hachi...:" Queen planted her face into her pillow. "Ugh…"

 **I have nothing against Queen, I love her.**

"How long until he's going to strike again?" King asked. "Wait, nevermind."

"What do you mean 'how long until he strikes again'?" Queen asked.

"Maybe we could save him then?" Hachi asked.

"Even if we could, what about that chip in his head?" Ai asked, her bandages wrapped around her face were off.

"Pull it by force?" Cyan asked stupidly.

"You want to kill him?! King yelled.

"Got any better ideas?" Cyan asked back.

"Even so, it's stuck in his head," Queen said. "What chip is that?"

"I don't think it's a chip," Rose said silently.

"Then what is it?" Ai asked.

"Can it be the kairos crystals?" Rose asked. "It doesn't only control witches, you know."

"Why haven't I heard of that?" Cyan asked.

"You fell asleep," Rose said. "The staff can control any living being."

"So we know how to get him," King said. "How do we stop the control?"

"Only with the staff of kairos," Cyan said. "Which the crystals are scattered across the world."

"Do we have any leads?" Queen asked.

"One," Rose said. "The sigma drive."

Everyone in the room gasps at once, nobody spoke a word, not even Cyan.

"Woah, woah, you know how powerful that thing is?" Cyan snapped back to reality.

"What does it do?" King asked.

"No idea," Cyan laid his hands on his back neck, everyone collapsed.

"You don't know?!" Queen yelled.

"Nobody does," Cyan said. "Let's find out."

"Hold your brakes, you're going to steal something you don't even know what it does?" Rose asked. "Count me _in_."

"You're not going to hog all the fun, are you?" King said, getting ready.

"Aren't we supposed to rest, first?" Queen asked. "We haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

They were about to answer, 'no', but their stomachs growled on cue.

"Guess you're right," King said and scratched his head awkwardly.

* * *

"So, I'm going to steal the sigma drive?" Joker asked without any expression nor emotion, his face was a blank.

"It's located at the lab, with the highest security," Doubt said.

"And kill those wretched phantom thieves if they interfere," Clover said with a dark voice.

"Yes," Joker said silently, turned on his heels and walked away.

Through the shadows, a single shine of a tear was seen.

* * *

"Who said it's at the highest security lab?!" Queen yelled through the bushes.

"We did," Cyan crossed his arms. "Ten times when we were eating."

"Really?" Queen asked. "Guess I was eating too fast."

"Go, figure," King joked.

"Who sent the notice for this one?" Dark Eye asked.

"I think we all did," King said. "Heh."

"I didn't," Queen said, scratching her face. "I thought you sent it."

"Not me," Cyan and Rose said spontaneously.

"Only me," King sighed. "Wish me luck."

"We'll cover you," Cyan said with a smirk. "If you make it out."

"Ha, ha," King laughed sarcastically.

The blue and yellow haired teen sliced through the shadows with his assistant, not triggering any alarms possible, white and blue was seen through the shadows with a hint of green.

Everything went fine until they reached in front of the sigma drive, he knew something was wrong. Where are the guards?

"Stop," King said silently to Dark Eye, who had to same suspicion. "This place had to be crawling with guards."

"That's right, Master Spade," Dark Eye said, looking around, whilst a scream was heard through the echoes of the hall.

"Something's wrong," King said, walking to the source of the sound. "Let's check it out."

Sounds of footsteps were heard, the tension became more tense… Until an explosion blinded them temporarily.

"What in the-" King covered his face, trying to see the cause, and saw a red suited man through the smoke. "Jack?"

"Let's get this over with," He said, in an offensive stance, ready to attack at anytime.

"You can't fight like this," King said. "You're hurt."

"Not your problem," Joker snapped.

The tension was growing again, seriously, this is too tense. Spikes of glass made them go for cover.

"King!" Queen yelled, with some glass in her hair. "What happened- Jack?!"

"How many times I need to tell you, don't call me that!" Joker snapped.

"That's who you are," Cyan said, trying to convince him.

"Not anymore," Joker said silently.

"You know Clover is controlling you, right?" Queen asked, shaking the glass out of her pigtails.

"How did you know?" Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Your journal said it," Cyan said. "You're losing control over yourself."

"That's none of your bussiness," Joker snapped. "I'm not giving up the sigma drive either."

"Neither are we," Rose said.

* * *

"W-w-what's happening?!" Hachi yelled at the sigma drive, which was shooting a beacon.

"I don't know!" Cyan yelled.

"Ah!" The group except the assistants disappeared with the sigma drive into the sky.

 **This is collected from a time travel episode where Cyan and Jack went to the Edo period and met Hachi's ancestor, Ichi.**

"Mr Shadow!"

"Master Spade!"

"Queen!"

* * *

"What on earth happened?!" King said rubbing his sore head. "Where are we?!"

He looked around and saw the others stirring, they were in a mansion.

"Ugh…" Queen moaned. "What is this place…?"

"The sigma drive," Joker said, and froze to see his surroundings. "Home…"

"So we're in your childhood home?" Cyan asked.

"Why do you care?" Joker snapped.

"Because we are your family," Rose said.

"Do I have to beat the sense into you?" Joker growled. "I lost my family eleven years ago."

"Eleven?" Queen asked.

"Papa! Mama!" A child's voice echoed through the huge room, the group immediately hid.

"Jack," A woman's voice said. "Were you a good boy today?"

"Mama!" The boy chirped. "Yes I was!"

"You're so cute when you're a child, you know?" King teased.

"You're lucky we're hiding," Joker growled.

"Mama! When I grow up, I'm going to be a phantom thief like you and papa!" The boy laughed.

"Okay, Jack," The woman laughed too. "You see this hourglass?"

"Wow…" The young Jack said in amazement. "Is it valuable?"

"The only one in the world," A man said. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"Yes!" Young Jack said.

"I'm putting this in the unbreakable safe, okay?" The man continued. "I'll hide the key, and you need to find it in three days."

"Okay!" Young Jack laughed. "Can we eat curry now?"

"Ha ha, okay Jack," The man said, and piggybacked Jack into the kitchen.

"You're so cute," Rose said.

"One more word of that nonsense, I _will_ kill you," Joker snapped.

The scene then changed to how Jack tried to look for the key, Cyan and King had to pinch themselves to prevent them from laughing at his failed attempts.

The third day, Jack's parents had to go on a business trip.

"What?" Young Jack asked in surprise. "You and mama need to go for three days?"

"Yes, Jack, we'll be back," The woman said.

"And I will find the key when you get back!" Young Jack piped up. "Papa, you need to promise to make curry when you get back, okay?"

"You were four," Queen said silently. "Who knew you were such a curry fan."

"Don't push my limits," Joker snapped again.

"Okay, Jack, I promise," The man laughed, and hugged Jack.

Seeing his tragic past, Joker had shed a tear from his blue eyes, King wanted to pat him on the back, but he slapped his hand away.

The scene changed once more, young Jack had searched everywhere in the house, but still no luck, days passed, his parents hadn't returned, but two strangers did.

Jack was happy to hear knocks on the door, he thought his parents returned from the trip, but instead he was hit by a truck of reality and truth.

"Are you Jack Jones?" A man asked, lowering his hat to his chest. "We have news about your parents."

The day of the funeral.

"Papa lied," Jack resisted the urge to shed tears. "He promised."

* * *

Jack stayed in the mansion alone for a year, full of hope that if he found the key, his parents will come back, sadly, they won't…

Burglars tried to steal the hourglass now and then, but Jack skillfully defeated every thief with his tricks.

Then one night, a notice was sent.

"Grandpa?" Queen asked, walking to the door.

"Hide," Joker said.

"Why?" Queen asked.

"Because I'm about to open the door in three, two, one," Joker counted, and the door really opened.

"Another burglar," Jack scoffed.


	8. The Painful Truth Behind

**Fates Rewritten**

 **The Painful Truth Behind**

The white man entered the basement containing the hourglass, only to be stopped by a child.

"You're going to end up like the rest, burglar," Jack said sternly.

"I'm not a burglar," The older man said. "I'm a phantom thief."

"What's the difference?" Jack asked.

"I sent you an advance notice, didn't I?" The man said. "Phantom thieves don't steal in secret, you let them know you're coming."

"That makes a little sense," Jack thought, but quickly pulled out a remote, and the floor under the man disappeared, a cage fell and trapped him.

"You trapped grandpa when you were four?!" Queen gasped.

"Just, look," Joker groaned louder than ever.

He landed with one knee, surprisingly the man exploded like gum.

"What?!" Jack yelled, and saw the man coming from behind the safe.

"Give me the key, child," Silver Heart said.

"I can't," Jack said stubbornly, then depressed. "I don't even know where it is."

"Are those cards the code?" Silver Heart asked, and Jack tensed up.

"Y-yes, but I can't solve it!" Jack yelled. "My papa and mama promised me they will come back if I find the key!"

"I'm sorry, child," Silver Heart said apologetically. "But your parents aren't coming back."

"You're lying!" Jack yelled, and a washbasin fell on the man's head.

"Ouch," King winced.

"That's going to leave a bump," Rose covered her eyes.

Jack tied him to the safe with a wire, and the doorbell was heard.

"Who is it?" Jack asked himself, and went to open the door. "Papa, mama!"

"Hi, son," The man smiled.

"Papa, you promised to make curry!" Jack smiled out of relief.

To Jack surprise, the woman spoke. "Sure, now, where's the kitchen…"

"Eh?" Jack asked. "It's papa who makes the curry, mama."

"Oh, silly me! I forgot," The woman said. "Now, can you lead us to the safe containing the Time Telling Goddess?"

"What happened, papa, mama?" Jack asked.

"We just have something important to check," The man said.

"That's right, it will be awful if something happens to it!" The woman said.

"Okay…" Jack answered suspiciously, knowing something was off.

He lead the two adults to the basement, in front of the safe.

"Now, give us the key, Jack," The man said sternly.

"Papa, don't you remember the promise we made?" Jack asked. "I don't know."

The man had a hint of anger in his face, he removed his disguise along with the woman, revealing Doubt and Clover.

"You're no use for us," Clover growled. "Give us the key!"

"No!" Jack rebelled, he jumped up to a air vent and escaped.

"Doubt," Clover said, Doubt then morphed into a cat, followed Jack through the vents.

"Ugh…" Jack moaned nervously, picking up the pace as he saw Doubt chasing after him.

"That explains your fear of cats," Cyan said, whistling.

"Ugh…" Joker groaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Can you just blast that thing?!" Queen yelled to Cyan.

"Fine!" Cyan groaned, and shot the drive with his bloody rain again, the same beacon appeared once again, transporting them back to their own period.

The light blinded them once again, once the light subsided, they saw Hachi crying like mad.

"Wah…! Mr Shadow!" Hachi cried.

"Hachi," Cyan said awkwardly, to end up with Hachi clinging on to him. "Argh! Let go of me!"

"Mr Shadow, I thought I lost you!" Hachi cried.

"Queen!" Roko yelled and jumped into Queen arms.

"Roko!" Queen said returning the hug.

"Master Spade!" Ai said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Dark Eye," King chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Roko asked.

"Back in time," Cyan said. "When Jack was four."

"What did you see?" Dark Eye asked.

"Clover," King growled.

"What did he do?" Roko asked. "And how do you find those two?"

"Jack's parents died when he was four…" Queen sighed. "Clover disguised himself as his father."

Roko, Hachi and Dark Eye gasped. "What…?!"

"You done with my tragic past?" Joker said sarcastically. "I'm taking the sigma drive."

"We can't let you do that," King said.

"Make me," Joker said, getting ready to fight again.

"Please, you know what Clover's going to do to you if you give him those crystals!" Cyan said. "Do you want that?!"

"What crystals?!" Joker snapped. "The staff of kairos? It only works on witches!"

"Not just witches," Rose said. "Anyone."

"W-what are you talking about?!" Joker asked.

"You're going to be in Clover's full control if you give him all three crystals," Cyan said. "Just let us help you."

"I lost everything ten years ago," Joker said. "Why would I care about losing my own will?"

"Because, it will hurt you to see yourself hurting us, and you can do nothing at all," King said.

He fell silent, that was true, sure, he was trained to kill anyone, but he just won't cross that line anytime. Especially the ones he had feelings for, even a distant one.

The team stood there for a while, filled with tension, a gunshot was heard.

"Jack!" Cyan yelled to the fallen boy, and shook him. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Who shot that?!" Queen asked, getting her sword out, guards stormed in the place carrying guns.

"Oniyama!" Cyan yelled. "You're a murderer!"

"You wretched phantom thieves!" Oniyama yelled.

"You murderer!" Cyan yelled, hoping the Jack in his arms would be okay.

"I didn't murder anyone!" Oniyama shook his head.

"Your guards shot our friend!" Roko yelled, letting a sonic blast loose.

"Which one of you shot?!" Oniyama yelled to his policeman loudly.

"Wasn't us," They shook their heads.

"We don't have time for this," Rose said.

"Get in the airship!" King yelled.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Queen asked worriedly.

"The bullet was near his heart… I'm not sure," King sighed, and laid his tea on the table. "We might have to face the reality of him gone."

* * *

 **Star Wars quote!**

" **There is no death, there is the force."**

 **-Master Yoda-**


	9. Dancing With The Reaper

**Fates Rewritten**

 **Dancing With The Reaper**

"How's Jack?" Queen asked, they have been staying on King's airship for some time, which King (gratefully) let them keep him company.

"Not awake yet," Cyan replied. "He's got more wounds than you think."

"Who knows when he'll wake up," King sighed.

"Ugh…" Rose moaned, taking this hard, she's been laying her head on the table moaning all day.

"What are we going to do?" King groaned. "We can't just sit here, moping around."

"Yes we can," Rose moaned.

"Besides you," King joked bitterly, earning a pillow-to-the-face by Rose.

"Maybe the crystal is doing this?" Cyan thought. "The staff of kairos is more powerful than you think."

"But the crystals aren't even assembled yet," Rose said.

"He's just sleeping?" Cyan thought again.

"Would you sleep for three days-straight?" Queen asked.

"No stupid ideas, please," King groaned.

* * *

"Where am I?" Joker thought, he was in a room filled with complete darkness, with no sources of light at all. "Am I dead?"

He looked around, he looked for a sign of life, hoping of any movement, he was greeted with dead silence.

* * *

"Ugh…" Rose moaned.

"You really need to stop moaning," Queen said.

"Ugh…" Rose replied. "I can't."

"You seem to be worse than Jack," King said.

" _You_ seem to be way worse," Queen said with her chin on her palm, resting on the table.

"Is there any sign of him waking up?" Cyan asked.

"No," Rose sighed. "Not yet."

"Is there anything we could do?" King asked.

"We could only wait," Rose said. "Which we can't!"

"Isn't there any kind of magic-something you can use?" Roko asked. "You're a witch."

"Don't even think about it!" Cyan slammed the table.

"Big brother! Stop it!" Rose yelled, then simmered down. "Even if there is, I don't know."

"Only the staff of kairos?" Queen said. "Maybe Clover has the rest."

"I don't know…" Cyan thought. "The last thing we know was the sigma drive, which leads us to… Medusa, the ancient monster."

"... Are you serious?" King asked dumbfounded. "Where's the location?"

"Clover has it," Cyan shrugged.

"How do you know?" Rose asked. "We haven't even started tracing it."

"We have his journal," King said. "It really said he fought Medusa with a broken leg."

"What happened in the end?" Queen asked.

"He won," Cyan shrugged again.

"Wow," Queen said.

 **Dear all my fans, this ending may be a little off, but I have officially ran out of ideas!**

A shout of pain was heard, everyone snapped out of their thoughts and slammed the door open at Jack's medical room.

"What happened?!" King yelled, seeing that Jack's silver hair was red again knowing something was bad, really really, bad.

Blood poured out of his head, and he was holding something in his bloody hand.

"Dark Eye, get a bandage fast!" King yelled.

"What did you do?!" Queen yelled, rushed next to Jack, surprisingly he didn't reject it, he slowly opened his fist and held a small object.

"Did you pull that thing out?!" Rose yelled to the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Who… are you…?" Jack asked, after everything got settled down, then noticing the details of the 'strangers'. "K-King, Q-Queen?!"

"You don't know what happened?" Rose asked.

"Obviously not," Cyan slacked.

"Didn't I die when I was… Five?" Jack asked.

"You did, but Clover stuck the crystal in you," Rose said.

"That I remember, ow," Jack laughed slightly. "What did I do in these years…?"

Everyone fell silent. Should they tell him…?

 **The end! I will make a sequel to this, but I am going to make another Tenkai Knights story! Please check it out? Please?**


End file.
